


Charles

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, F/F, Grandfathers, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil babysit Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charles

Clint and Phil were sitting on the living room floor entertaining their grandson. Daisy and Jemma had left the 8 month old in their care since they both were needed at SHIELD. Clint was the horse and Charles was riding his back. Phil was holding Charles so he was steady.

Eventually Charles started squirming. Phil knew what it meant.

Clint said, "Guess the munchkin is hungry."

Phil and Clint went to the kitchen and fed him baby food.

Afterwards it was time for an afternoon nap.

All three cuddled in the bedroom, Charles in middle of them. In the evening they went for a walk.

Daisy and Jemma picked Charles up at 8. Both women thanking them.

Clint and Phil enjoyed spending time with Charles and would like to do it again.


End file.
